The Curiosities Of Azalea
by Kittens In The Closet
Summary: Five stars, with five different stories. All the members, even the Master of Les curiosités de Azalea have an interesting story to tell. It may seem like it is the perfect tourist attraction, but this 'freak show' is going to fall apart as people are found and secrets are revealed...


The Curiosities Of Azalea

Les curiosités de Azalea was the hotspot for visitors of the beautiful town of Azalea. Children marvelled at Superman Hercules as he lifted large beams, while Ariel The Astonishing Aquatic Lady splashed around in her display. To the public, the 'Freaks' were a form of entertainment, but on the inside it was much crazier. Everyone had a story to tell, a reason on why they were there, and a wish for the future that they thought would never come true.

The troupe consisted of the Master, Facillier who often performed voodoo. Travelling with him were five others.

First, there was Elsa The Ice Queen, dressed in a beautiful sparkling blue dress that looked like it was made of ice. Ice shards could shoot out of her delicate hands, along with beautiful snowflakes. The public thought they were amazing optical illusions, but Elsa had a darker secret, her powers were real. To conceal them, she joined the troupe, because she knew that the public were gullible, and would never see the truth, unless her sister came knocking, which didn't seem plausible. Elsa had abandoned her sister, fleeing in the night to meet with Facillier to perform a sample of her act. Her sister now thinks she has been kidnapped or brutally murdered on the harsh streets…

Next, there was Superman Hercules, with amazing super strength. He had discovered his amazing power at a sport day at school one day. Unable to control it, he accidentally threw a ball too hard one day, and with his amazing impact completely trashed the playing area, expelled the next day. He joined the troupe to get away from his parents. Unknown to him, his uncle is watching his every move.

After that there was Ariel The Astonishing Aquatic Lady. Ariel was a bright spark, bubbly and happy. She was popular at school and her father's favourite. Most of all, she loved to swim. Unknown to all beneath the overachieving and loved persona, Ariel was hiding a dangerous secret, her abusive boyfriend. The abuse got so bad, she stopped talking and ended up an outcast. Her boyfriend got worse and worse, until like Elsa, she fled in the night to find a new beginning. Her 'new beginning' came in the form of Les curiosités de Azalea, which is like being stuck in a slump. Unknown to her, her mother is out looking for her. Not much trouble is it? Well, she's supposed to be a rotting corpse at the bottom of the harsh ocean…

Quasimodo, The Ugliest Man On Earth came next. He hated the troupe, and wished to escape, but would be left on the streets homeless. But, he couldn't even escape. He was sold to the troupe by his unforgiving father, who despised him because of his disfiguration. His mother adored him, but his father murdered her, then got rid of him. Sometimes he wishes his father had killed him. Anything, even homelessness or death would be better than being stuck in this prisoner, being jeered at day by day, wouldn't it?

Fifth came Rapunzel, Longest Hair On Earth. Like her name suggests, her asset is her hair. Rapunzel was the most childish and bubbly, like Ariel was formerly of the group and has no idea that she like Quasimodo was sold to the group. She was taken in a carriage with fifteen other sold ones (to many places) and departed here. She just thought it was a prolonged 'vacation' of some sort, and is always fed lies to by Facillier. There will be more about the Master, his story is just as complex.

The Master, Facillier was definitely not perfect. He was raised in the darkest area of Azalea and was one of the most notorious con-artists in his twenties. Now, thirty two he is still as mischievous. He managed to fake his identity and start up Les curiosités de Azalea, as well as getting a hold on the magic of voodoo. He uses the most complex schemes to make as much money as possible..

You may think that is nothing compared to the main stars of the troupe, but there is more to him than meets the eye.

Are you ready to go into this story?

In Les curiosités de Azalea, nothing is what it seems…


End file.
